King "Liam"
King "Liam" (previously Prince "Liam"), a character in the The Royal Romance series, is the Crown Prince of Cordonia and a potential love interest for Your Character. He became the King of Cordonia by the end of Book 1. His default name is "Liam", but the player can pick a name for him. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Liam's appearance is determined by the player. He can either be a white male with blue eyes and blond hair, a black male with blue eyes and a shaved head, or an Asian male with black eyes and black hair. Personality Liam is a simple, pure-hearted yet sophisticated individual. He knows his responsibilities and limits, and always cares for others before himself. Liam is always trying to be the king Cordonia deserves, his love for Cordonia inspirational. He tries to maintain an air of stoicism in front of the public and his court, but those that know him better can see more; for example, Maxwell sees how he looks at you, and Queen Regina notes the way his eyes light up when he sees you. He is a passionate and committed partner when it comes to relationships, either platonic or romantic: he falls in love at first sight with the MC, and does everything in his power to help her get by courtly life; he has been childhood friends with Olivia and is very supportive of her, and he helps Drake and Maxwell whenever he can. He rarely gets angry as it takes a lot to make him lose control, and Drake has only seen him angry once (when you had been forced to leave from the Coronation). He is shown to be a skilled martial artist given that he helps his security team fight off assassins in Book 2, Chapter 19. Chapters The Royal Romance Book 1 * Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time * Chapter 2: Welcome to Cordonia * Chapter 3: Reunited * Chapter 4: Save the Last Dance * Chapter 5: Off to the Races (mentioned) * Chapter 6: Queen of Hearts * Chapter 7: Fire and Ice * Chapter 8: A Waltz to Remember * Chapter 9: Race to the Finish * Chapter 10: Beach Party * Chapter 11: The Apple of His Eye * Chapter 12: As Sweet as Apple Pie * Chapter 13: Hunting for Love * Chapter 14: Fair Game * Chapter 15: The Brothers Beaumont * Chapter 16: The Beaumont Bash * Chapter 18: To Be a Princess * Chapter 19: Long Live the King Book 2 * Chapter 1: Homecoming * Chapter 2: Reunion * Chapter 3: Return to Applewood * Chapter 4: Flirting with Disaster * Chapter 5: International Impressions * Chapter 6: Italian Nights * Chapter 8: City of Lights * Chapter 9: Brotherhood of Man * Chapter 10: Tea Time in Paris * Chapter 11: A Night at the Opera Book 3 * TBA Relationships Your Character (Riley) Liam meets Riley/Main Character while on vacation in New York with his friends Maxwell, Tariq, and Drake, when Your Character serves them at the bar. As you leave after hours, he approaches you and apologizes for his friends' difficult demands. You offer to give them a tour around the city, either taking them to a club or to the beach. If the player has enough Diamonds, she can take the Prince to see the Statue of Liberty where they share a sweet moment. Maxwell senses the strong connection established between the Prince and Your Character, thus he sponsors you and brings you to Cordonia to join the Prince's other potential brides. Since Maxwell doesn’t have a sister, he chooses Your Character to represent his family's noble House for the selection of the Prince's bride. Even if you don't spend extra time with him in Book 1, he falls in love with you and wants to propose to you at his Coronation. When that doesn't happen, throughout Book 2, he still tries to maintain a relationship with you, even if you keep things formal and platonic. If you spend time with him in the Grotto, he tells you he would abdicate the throne for you. If you spend time with him in Paris, he says he would run away with you to keep you safe. He will propose to you in Book 2, Chapter 16. European Guy (Leo) He is Liam's older half-brother. The Royal Romance occurs after the events of Rules of Engagement, Book 2 where Leo abdicates the throne of Cordonia as his heart was set elsewhere. Liam finds himself next in line to the Cordonian throne. He is occasionally mentioned by Liam. According to Leo, when they were children, Liam went through a phase where he wouldn't stop poorly whistling the tune to The Andy Griffith Show. It drove them crazy but Constantine put up with it as he got along better with Liam than Leo. Constantine Constantine is Liam's father. As stated in Rules of Engagement, he needs the consent of his wife to do practically anything. Liam was strongly against the King's participation in the MC's scandal, and remained slightly hostile to him afterward, even reminding him of his (Liam's) position as the new king. Unnamed Mother Liam's mother was the second wife of Constantine and the former Queen of Cordonia. She was poisoned by the enemies when he was still young. Drake mentioned that Liam's mother was 'lowly' in Book 3, Chapter 3 which implies that Liam's mother was a commoner. In a premium choice in Book 3, Chapter 6, Liam revealed that his mother wasn't a native of Cordonia. His strongest memory of her is when she brought him to the city and sat at the steps of an old library as she read his favorite story to him. She also loved books. Regina Regina is Liam's step-mother. She appears to be condescending towards Your Character. Bastien Bastien is Liam's bodyguard when Leo abdicates and once he becomes King. Liam trusts him as his bodyguard but suspects him to be involved with Riley's frame-up. He forgives him nonetheless as his actions were dutiful and not personal. Drake Drake is Liam's best friend. He and Drake got into a lot of mischief when they were younger. He got lost while camping while Drake caused a palace lockdown while they were playing Hide-and-Seek, causing the game to be banned from then on. They also broke a part of a chandelier when they were playing soccer inside since it was raining outside. Madeleine He and Madeleine were engaged from the end of Book 1, even though they don't love each other. In Book 2, Chapter 15, Liam broke off his engagement to Madeleine. Character Customization Other Looks TRR Prince F1 White Suit.jpg|White Suit (Face 1) TRR Prince White Suit.png|White Suit (Face 3) TRR Prince Suit.png|Suit TRR Prince spa.png|Spa TRR Prince swimsuit.png|Swimsuit TRR Prince purple sweater.png|Purple Sweater TRR Prince Casual.jpg|Casual Liam - Blue Suit - Full Image.png|Blue Suit LiamHomecomingBall.jpeg|Homecoming Ball LiamCostume.png|Costume Gala Face 1 Liam Costume Ball Outfit.png|Costume Gala Full View Prince Winter Outfit.png|Winter Coat Full View CausianLiamWinterOutfit.png|Face 3 Winter Coat CaucasianLiamFullWinterOutfitView.png|Face 3 Winter Coat Full View TRR King White Uniform.png|White Uniform TRR King Duchy Valtoria's Theme Color Outfit.png|Duchy Valtoria's Theme Color Outfit WhiteLiaminDuchyValtoria'sThemeColorOutfitFullView.png|White Liam in Duchy Valtoria's Theme Color Outfit Miscellaneous The Royal Romance, Book 1.png|Liam in Book 1 The Royal Romance, Book 2 promo.jpg|Liam in Book 2 King Liam's ring to MC.png|King Liam's ring to MC Engagement Photo with Liam.jpg|Liam's and MC's engagement photo LiamreactingtoMCengagemen2anotherLIinTRRBk3.jpg|Liam's reaction to MC's Engagement HistoricaltomeTRR.png|Historical Tome Gift from the MC to Liam Liam'sSomethingNew.png|Liam's Something New wedding gift to MC AsianLiamandFemaleMC.jpeg|MC and King Liam Face 1 Photo TRR Book 3 MC and King Liam Wedding.jpg|MC and King Liam Face 2 Wedding Photo MCandLiamFace3weddingpic.jpg|MC and King Liam Face 3 Wedding Photo ChooseRomanceTRRandROE.png|Choose Romance ft. Liam from TRR and MC from ROE Trivia * He is the first love interest who can be customized. * His half-brother is European Guy, a character from the ''Rules of Engagement'' series. ** According to European Guy in Rules of Engagement, Book 2, Liam once gained nearly twenty pounds because he ate too much baklava. * He is shown on the cover of The Royal Romance, Book 1 and The Royal Romance, Book 2. * It is implied that he is Kenna Rys' descendant as her portrait is seen in their castle's dining room. * Liam loves dogs and is delighted to meet the corgi if you choose to adopt the puppy. * Liam said that if he could only eat one thing for the rest of his life, he would pick vanilla milkshakes, explaining that he finds vanilla to be a complex flavor. * Liam is a coffee person. * In Chapter 16 of Book 3, Your Character has an opportunity to get closure with him if he's not your fiancé. ** You are presented an opportunity to have one last fling at your Bachelorette Party with him in Las Vegas before getting married to your main love interest. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:Royalty Category:Love Interests Category:World Leaders